Russian Roulette
by pandoraff93
Summary: Songfic com a música Russian Roulette - Rihanna, a fic pode não estar muito boa por ser a minha primeira, mas se quiserem leiam ! :D


**Take a breath, take it deep  
Calm yourself, he says to me  
If you play, you play for keeps  
Take a gun, and count to three  
I'm sweating it now, moving slow  
No time to think, my turn to go.**

_Respire, respire fundo  
Acalme-se, ele diz para mim  
Se você jogar, você jogue para ganhar  
Pegue uma arma, e conte até três  
Estou suando agora, me mexendo devagar  
Não há tempo para pensar, é a minha vez_

Por que Sasuke Uchiha estaria olhando pra mim? É acho que essa bebida fez mal pra mim. A única coisa que eu queria era esquecer de todos os problemas com o meu pai, esquecer a minha inutilidade, minha falta de personalidade, não era isso que ele sempre reclamava de mim? Será que deixar de ser aquela garota tímida que não gaguejava não tinha bastado pelo menos um pouco? Quem sabe essa não seria a noite certa pra mandar tudo pros ares, e fazer uma loucura. A bebida é minha melhor amiga no momento, estou tonta mas completamente sã do que estou fazendo.

- Tenten, eu quero dançar ! – Puxei ela pro meio da pista.

- Hinata, você ta bem? – Tenten me perguntou rino.

A batida me levava, e fazia meu corpo pulsar junto, meu corpo se arrepiava. Como eu nunca dancei desse jeito antes? Me sinto liberta. E ele continua ali olhando pra mim, o Neji vai matar ele, só de pensar nisso me dá vontade de rir. Hora perfeita para um jogo.

O que a Hinata tem hoje? Parece que ela está mais leve, mas ao mesmo tempo com a aquele ar de mistério, como se tivesse uma tristeza guardada bem no fundo da alma, uma mágoa que quisesse esquecer. Ela sempre foi diferente das outras, nunca havia reparado nisso, ela nunca se importava com ela mesma, era todo sorriso e bondade para os outros. Eu entendia, ela era como eu, preferia guardar tudo pra si mesma, a única diferença era que eu ficava com essa pose séria, e ela simplesmente era boa.

Mas ainda sim ela estava diferente hoje, não era comum, ela devia ter bebido. Dançava daquele jeito solto, liberto, sensual ao mesmo tempo, mas isso devia ser porque eu não valho nada mesmo, mulherengo demais não reparar em cada detalhe do corpo dela. Era bom o Neji me afastar dela, ela estava bêbada, certeza, e eu cada vez mais queria ignorar esse detalhe. Não valho nada mesmo. E o jogo iria começar.

Ela está rindo pra mim, daquele jeito inocente e espontâneo. Ah e que tudo se foda.

- Sasuke teme, aonde você vai? – Perguntou o Naruto rindo.

- Não enxe dobe.

- Idiota, a Hinata não é pro seu bico ! – Ele reclamou irritado, me conhecia bem.

Eu ignorei essa parte e fui dançar junto com ela. Ela me recebeu com aquele mesmo sorriso de antes. A melhor noite e a melhor garota de toda a minha vida, só que eu não havia percebido naquele tempo.

**And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
I Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger**

E você vê o meu coração bater  
E você vê através do meu peito  
Estou apavorada, mas não vou sair  
Sei que preciso passar nesse teste  
Então simplesmente puxe o gatilho.

Dois meses que a gente estava ficando.

- Sasuke, pare com isso, eu já falei que não me importo.

- Hinata, não dá mais, você sabe que eu não sou pra alguém como você.

Eu não podia ter me apaixonado por ela, era exatamente o que eu havia dito, eu não era pra ela. Eu devia continuar sozinho, em algum momento iria magoá-la. Ela era como uma bonequinha de cristal, eu tinha medo de segurar muito forte, ou então deixa - lá cair, ambas as coisas me assustavam. Eu me importava muito com ela pra continuar isso.

- Você sempre fala isso, na verdade isso parece mais pra mim como uma desculpa para terminar. Sasuke, eu te conheço, você não precisa me dizer nada, eu sei que você não quer de verdade isso. Você sabe que não quer continuar o resto da sua vida sozinho, você alguma hora ou outra vai precisar de alguém. – Ela falava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Hinata... – Dei um último beijo nela. – Me desculpe, acabou.

Ela foi embora, engoliu o choro.

Não iria chorar por ele, não que ele não valia a pena. Era como mesmo aquele ditado? Quando você deixa algo ir, se isso for seu de verdade ele voltará. Havia aprendido muito com aquele relacionamento. Soa meio estranho, mas ele me fez amadurecer, o amor me havia feito crescer. Eu o amava de verdade, mas nunca havia dito isso pra ele. Mas eu espero...

**Say a prayer to yourself  
He says close your eyes  
Sometimes it helps  
And then I get a scary thought  
That he's here mean he's never lost****.**

_Faça uma oração para você mesmo  
Ele diz para fechar os olhos  
Às vezes ajuda  
E então eu tenho pensamentos assustadores  
Já que ele está aqui, é porque ele nunca perdeu._

Quanta falta ela faz, fecho os olhos e só consigo imaginar ela, sentir o seu cheiro, ouvir sua voz. Tudo isso é clichê, mas como eu vou descrever que só consigo pensar nela? Como eu vou expressar de outra maneira que realmente a amo? Eca, não, lembrar de tirar a palavra amor da minha cabeça.

Sasuke, ainda estou te esperando...

**As my life flashes before my eyes  
I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?  
So many won't get the chance to say goodbye  
But it's too late too pick up the value of my life**

_A minha vida passa diante dos meus olhos  
E eu me pergunto se algum dia verei o sol nascer novamente  
Tantos não tem a chance de dizer adeus  
Mas é tarde demais para aumentar o valor da minha vida._

" _A família Uchiha, dona da maior empresa de advocacia do Japão, foi morta em um acidente de carro. O único sobrevivente foi o filho mais novo, Uchiha Sasuke e o seu irmão mais velho, Uchiha Itachi que estava nos EUA cuidando de assuntos da firma. "_

- Sasuke, chorar não faz mal. As vezes alivia um pouco a dor. É to certo ! – Falava o Naruto tentando me animar. – Itachi, ele ainda não reagiu, nem me chamou de dobe, isso ta estranho.

- Sasuke, por favor, fala alguma coisa, você quer que eu faça alguma coisa? – Perguntou o Itachi assutado.

- Hinata, eu quero a Hinata.- Eu não precisava ficar sozinho pra sempre, era como ela dizia, era muito doloroso ficar sozinho, muito...

Batidas na porta.

- Naruto, atende a porta ! – Gritou Itachi.

- Hina-chaaan!!Entra! O Sasuke tá meio catatônico, sei lá o que essa palavra significa mas é isso... – Ele disse preocupado.

Ela me abraçou, tudo veio a tona. Eu chorei como uma criança, mas me sentia um adulto. Ela me ensinou o real valor de ser forte. Ser forte não era não depender de ninguém, mas sim saber que depender de alguém era essencial, e lutar para não magoar esse alguém era o meu principal objetivo.

- Agora você entende? Você não precisa se preocupar em me machucar, eu estive disposta a lutar e ser ferida por você desde o começo...- Hinata disse de maneira carinhosa, maternal, mas eu não queria uma mãe. Eu tive que a interromper.

- Eu te amo. Fica comigo pra sempre?

- Até quando você me quiser. Uchiha Sasuke , te amo muito também. – E ela sorriu aquele sorriso que eu gosto, aquele que é só meu.

Eu iria pedi-la em namoro depois que essa confusão passasse, e quando a gente terminasse a faculdade daqui a dois anos, eu iria a pedir em casamento. Já estava decidido. Eu nunca prestei, mas nunca tive problema em cumprir que eu prometia, responsabilidade nunca foi um problema pra mim. Ela era minha responsabilidade agora, ela era minha. Pensar nessas coisas me fazia ter vontade de rir.

- Hina, o Sasuke ainda tá estranho. Olha só ele tá rindo! É melhor eu chamar o Itachi. – E o Naruto saiu correndo assustado, gritando meu irmão.

Ela riu de novo.

Ela podia ver o meu coração batendo, ela podia ver através do meu peito.

**Minnaa, minha primeira fic ! Na verdade uma songfic com a musica Russian Roulette – Rihanna, ficou meio nada a ver com a música e meio nada a ver no todo, mas vai lá né. Espero que gosteeem !**

**:D**


End file.
